


Eine Liebesnacht

by papirossy



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Post-RAM era, late coming out
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Nur etwas, das ich gestern Abend aus einer Weinlaune heraus runtergeschrieben habe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als der Titel verspricht.
Relationships: Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Kudos: 5





	Eine Liebesnacht

Es ist die Art von Besuch, für die man seinen besten Wein aus dem Regal holt. Guy denkt nicht einmal darüber nach, als er zu seinem 62er Barão de Vilar greift und ihn in zwei portugiesische Weinbecher füllt.

Er geht damit zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellt ihm das Glas auf den Tisch. Beiläufig. Steht für einen sentimentalen Moment ein bisschen zu nahe bei ihm.

„À ta santé.“, schlägt er vor, nachdem er sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn gesetzt hat. Thomas sieht kurz von seinen Plänen auf und hebt sein Glas.

„À ta santé!“

Ein weiches Lächeln. Sie stoßen an und Thomas schlürft seinen Wein hektisch. Tastet immer wieder beschäftigt nach seinem Glas, während sie über ihren Plänen tüfteln.

Hat etwas von Hausaufgaben. Früher haben sie über ihren Matheaufgaben gebrütet, dann über der Minimoog und jetzt – dreißig Jahre später – über einer Millionen schweren Lichtershow.

Guy nimmt noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Thomas riecht vertraut. Herb. Nach Mann. Und Guy wird bald diesiger von diesem Duft als von seinem Wein.

„Der Wein ist richtig gut.“ 

Es ist das erste, was Thomas an diesem Abend sagt, das nichts mit Arbeit zu tun hat, und Guy fällt in den weichen Klang seiner Stimme wie in ein frisch gemachtes Bett.

„Ja, ist ein Portwein. 62er Jahrgang.“

Guy liebt die alten Portugiesen. Er ist ja quasi selbst einer.

Thomas verzieht anerkennend das Gesicht, schiebt die Ärmel seines eleganten grauen Strickpullis in die Ellbogen und macht sich wieder ans Werk.

Benommen starrt Guy auf seinen kahlen Kopf. Zottelige Locken kringeln sich links und rechts von seinem blanken Schädel. Er hatte mal so schöne Locken. Wie ein griechischer Gott, denkt Guy, während Thomas zu Lineal und Bleistift greift und keine Ahnung hat, dass er gerade schräg von der Seite bemitleidet wird. Dabei geht das Alter auch an Guy nicht spurlos vorüber. Selbst wenn sein dunkles portugiesisches Haar immer noch kräftig und voll ist, machen ihm sein kaputtes Knie und der pralle Bauch immer mehr zu schaffen.

Guy fragt sich, ob Thomas es auch zu schaffen macht. Das schütter werdende Haar, die schlechten Augen, die Rückenprobleme. Falls es so ist, lässt er es sich aber nicht anmerken. Thomas hatte schon immer die Art in sich ruhendes Selbstbewusstsein, die Guy völlig wuschig, manchmal aber auch wütend machte.

Hier und da, während sie so konzentriert über ihren Plänen hocken, berühren sich ihre haarigen Arme und Guy sinkt einen Moment in das wohlige Gefühl, das man hat, wenn einem klar wird, dass man ihn noch immer will.

Mehr als zwanzig Jahre konnte er das Geheimnis für sich bewahren. Denn er weiß etwas über Thomas, das er vermutlich selbst nicht mehr weiß.

Es hat zu tun mit einer feuchtfröhlichen Nacht Anfang der Neunziger und dem zweiten von drei Malen, als Thomas Ecstasy versucht hat.

Beim ersten Mal hat er nach einer durchgefeierten Nacht in Unterwäsche an seiner Minimoog gesessen und versucht Phil Collins zu samplen. Beim letzten Mal wäre er in Glasgow fast vor einen Laster gelaufen, hätte Guy ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde zur Seite gezerrt. Beim zweiten Mal hat Guy ihn nach der Sperrstunde in sein Hotelbett gebracht und wurde von Thomas gleich mit gerissen.

„Hey!“

Kraftloser Protest.

„Kommst du auch ins Bett?“

„Ich schlafe nicht hier! Mein Bett ist nebenan.“

Guy kauerte überfordert über dem schlaksigen Jungen, der das High seines Lebens hatte. Ein zu tiefer Blick in seine Augen reichte und sie haben sich ein bisschen geküsst. Es war Thomas. Er wollte ihn. Seit zwanzig Jahren tun sie jetzt so, als wäre das nie passiert. Und Thomas könnte es, nachdem er am Tag darauf den Kater seines Lebens hatte (er war sehr kurz angebunden und hat kein Wort mit Guy geredet), tatsächlich vergessen haben.

Über zwanzig Jahre keimte diese Möglichkeit, ihn haben zu können, aber in Guy auf und wucherte seitdem sie beide Single sind zu einem ganzen Urwald heran, durch den man sich nur noch mit einer Machete schlagen kann.

Guy ertränkt die Erinnerung an jene Nacht in seinem teuren Port und geht nochmal in die Küche, um sich neu einzuschenken. Thomas konzentriert sich auf seine Arbeit, tippt auf seinem MacBook, greift wieder zum Bleistift... Das konnte er schon immer gut. Nichts fühlen, vergessen, vollkommen in seiner Arbeit abtauchen. Lachen, manchmal ein zu langer Blick, Zweifel, Wollen, wieder zurück an die Arbeit, Tüfteln überm Mischpult, über Knöpfe nachdenken statt an Sex, wieder vergessen, wieder funktionieren und abends dann als Letzter das Licht im Studio ausmachen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wann wir das letzte Mal allein in einem Raum waren“, sinniert Guy in seiner Weinlaune später auf dem Sofa, während er auf Spotify nach Musik sucht, die zu seiner Stimmung passt. Er entscheidet sich für Sylvester. Anzüglich, leicht manisch, aber nicht zu gefühlsduselig. Mit etwas Funk und Disco hat man Thomas außerdem schon immer rumgekriegt. Angesäuselt kauert er jetzt neben Guy auf dem Sofa, hat den langen Arm auf der Rückenlehne ausgestreckt und ist nur einen Handgriff von einer aufregenden Nacht entfernt. Als würde Thomas das ebenfalls spüren, beugt er sich vor, legt seine Brille auf dem Couchtisch ab und nimmt stattdessen das Weinglas.

„Weiß auch nicht, muss schon lange her sein.“

Ein Schatten von Traurigkeit huscht über Thomas‘ Gesicht. Anzeichen eines gelebten Lebens voller Freude, Trauer und all den wunderbaren Dingen dazwischen liegen verborgen unter einem attraktiven Hipsterbart. Thomas war nie jemand, der in der Vergangenheit lebt. Und auch wenn er allen Grund hätte, einem Leben mit Frau und Kindern hinterherzutrauern, ist er jetzt ganz bei Guy. Lächelt, schweigt, pulsiert vor Möglichkeiten.

„Hast du die letzte _Mandalorian_ -Folge gesehen?“, fragt er jetzt mit einem jungenhaften Leuchten in den Augen und sie plaudern ein bisschen wie damals als _Twin Peaks_ im Fernsehen lief und sie in den Mittagspausen in der Schule über nichts anderes mehr geredet haben.

„Ja, aber ich wünschte, er hätte seinen Helm nicht abgenommen.“

Sie haben viel zusammen erlebt. Gemeinsam für Klassenarbeiten gelernt, Musik gemacht, gelacht, sich nackt gesehen, sich geprügelt, sich geküsst, sich lange Zeit nicht gesehen, gearbeitet, ihre Geburtstage vergessen, sich an Weihnachten mitten in der Nacht betrunken angerufen, über den _Mandalorian_ geredet, erschrocken geschwiegen und dann sind da diese Momente, wenn Guy ihm tief in seine schönen braunen Augen sieht und viel zu viel fühlt. In jener Nacht im Hotel hat es Guy noch so sehr überrascht, dass er sich zwanzig Jahre lang darüber gewundert hat. Heute legt er ihm nur zärtlich die Hand ins Gesicht und küsst ihn.

Erleichtertes Schnaufen. Weiche Lippen und das Prickeln eines kratzigen Bartes. Guy schiebt die Hand unter seinen Pulli, fühlt Muskeln und wolliges Brusthaar und sagt „Komm.“

Sie liegen im Bett und halten sich nackt. Ertrinkend in dem Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. Guy saugt sich an seiner Flanke fest. Umarmt und genießt den kräftigen männlichen Körper, den bitteren Geschmack seines Geschlechts. Steckt Nase und Mund unter seinen Arm, dort wo Thomas am meisten nach Thomas riecht, und ihm wird beinahe schwindelig vor Sehnsucht.

Es ist lange her, dass ihn jemand im Bett so angesehen und berührt hat wie Thomas es jetzt tut. Zärtliche, zupackende Hände, lange bärtige Küsse, Griff um ihre pochenden Geschlechtsteile und immer wieder ein Blick aus diesen Augen. Tief und dunkel und erkennend. Und wenn man sich gegenseitig so erkennt, dann ist das schon schwer zu ertragen. Wie eine Fleischwunde in der Seele, so fühlt es sich an, da wo das alte Narbengewebe wieder aufgerissen ist und eine Erkenntnis pulsiert, die ihn keuchend auf seiner mageren Brust stranden lässt.

Guy fühlt sich sattgefressen, zufrieden und gehalten, während draußen der Regen gegen die Scheibe klopft. Leises nächtliches Gesäusel. Sein Penis schlaff in einem Nest krauser Haare. Stramme haarige Schenkel. Lachen. Etwas Scham. Keine Reue, als Thomas am nächsten Morgen in seiner Unterhose in die Küche schlurft.

„Morgen.“

Gewohnte helle Stimme. Etwas rau vom Sex. Fast zu intim.

„Morgen!“

Kuss auf die Lippen. Staunen darüber. Und dann gibt es poschierte Eier auf frischem Baguette.

Die Weinflasche auf dem Küchenschrank, das MacBook im Standby-Modus und vergessene Lichtershowpläne als Relikte und einzige Zeugen ihrer Liebesnacht.


End file.
